


Oh my God. I think I like You.

by Dee2387



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee2387/pseuds/Dee2387
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca realises that after a week and a half of ruining each other, her feelings for Greg are very very real.<br/>Mature content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh my God. I think I like You.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the music video for 'Oh My God I think I like you' today and couldn't rest until I'd written something that might fit in with it. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this shameless piece of wish fulfilment. 
> 
> Please leave a review. xx

‘Oh my god ... I think I like you’ Rebecca blurts. 

‘I know we haven’t discussed what we’re actually doing here. But the three days of ruining each other ended 7 days ago and we’re just getting better at sex. Like, I didn’t think we could get better at it ... but then you did that thing with your tongue... and it was like BAM! You know? So what’s happening here? What are we doing?’  
Fixing her gaze forward, she looks her reflection straight in the eye and repeats. ‘What are we doing here Greg?’ 

She reasons that a conversation like this requires some practise. Even if it is one in the morning, with only a wall separating her from the person she actually needs to ask these questions to. 

Sighing, Rebecca pads down the hallway back into her bedroom. Greg is splayed across the bed. There are two options for her, either sleep on the edge of the bed where the threat of falling off was very real. Or drape herself over Greg’s spread eagled form. 

Of course she chose the second option. 

It’s kind of impossible to calm herself long enough to sleep though. She trains her eyes upwards, focusing on the light flutter of Greg’s eyelashes and the cute little whistling sound he makes every few minutes. ‘How did we get here?’ she whispers, a definite edge in her voice. She lays her head back against his shoulder and considers the events of the last week.

Aside from the sex-a-thon, Greg’s given her no real indication that he thinks of this as any more than sex. 

Awesome. Earth shattering. Incredibly ... sexy ... sex. 

She’s had good sex before, great sex even. But she’d never experienced it in such a variety of positions and places and actually enjoyed it. Who knew her kitchen was such a good place to have an orgasm? Greg did, apparently.

Another thing that worries her, how did he learn this stuff? Was it Heathers bohemian, I don’t give a fuck attitude? Did she help him open up to experimentation and downright dirtiness, or was he always like this? 

She hopes it was all him. Even if she’s cool with his past with Heather she kind of hates that he’s been with her the same way that they are now. That he held her touched her in the same way. Fucked her not even twenty metres away from where they are lying now.

Yeah that’s weird. 

She nuzzles her nose into the crook of his neck; he has that lingering fresh shower smell. A combination of him and the zesty lemon shower gel she uses. He smells utterly fuckable.

A shiver runs down her spine reminding her that she’s in bed with a man. A man who smells really good and who can make her orgasm in less than three minutes. 

They timed it. 

... It’s been a weird week. 

She could just wake him. He wouldn't say no. He hasn't said no to anything she’s wanted for the last ten days. Being around Greg is now synonymous with being horny.   
Sighing loudly she pushes herself further into Greg’s body, lacing her hand with his and lightly rubbing her nose against his clavicle. It’s insanely comfortable lying like this with him. She hadn't really considered his body much before they started sleeping together but she has realised that they are a perfect fit together. 

Her breathing is just beginning to even out and her body responding to the need for sleep when she recognises the tough of fingers lightly grazing her lower back. 

‘Mmmmmm Rebecca...’ Greg groans softly. His hands continue their soft motions sweeping from her lower back to her ass. He tugs his hand from hers and uses it to pull her body flush against his. The movement is quick and Rebecca still isn't sure if he is awake or just reaching out for her in his sleep. But she is all too aware that the combination of his hand still moving against her back and ass and his body pressed against hers is unbearable. 

She rubs her thighs together lightly, the frequent stimulation of the last week and a half have left her in a perpetual state of arousal. Should she waken him properly, or let him earn some well deserved rest and take this further in the morning? 

In the end she didn't have to make the decision, after a minute or two of quiet indecision she felt Greg’s hand migrate from her ass to her hip and further.

‘Have you made up your mind yet?’ Greg’s voice is shocking to her in the absolute silence of the bedroom. His bedroom voice is very different to his normal voice. When he told her he wanted to ruin her she thought it couldn't get any hotter, that is until she had him in bed whispering everything he wanted to do to her. Every fantasy he’d had before they had sex, every fantasy that was occurring to him now he knew what she felt like, tasted like. 

That’s how they ended up having extremely athletic sex in her kitchen. A fantasy of his made true. 

Rebecca practically purred at the sound of his voice. Flirty Greg. Her favourite. Instead of answering she pushed her pelvis towards him, closing the small gap and hooking her leg over his hip. 

‘I wasn't sure if you needed sleep more than sex tonight’ she murmured, moving her lips forward so they grazed his Adam’s apple. She had realised after the first day or two that he spent so much time kissing her neck because it was something he loved. She did too, a happy coincidence. 

‘I’m pretty sure I only need sex and some food to survive Beck’s’. He had started calling her that a few days into, well whatever this was. The first time he said it he had her pressed, face down into her mattress, talking her into bracing her hands on the wall so he could touch her clit at the same time, even though he knew she loved how deep he went in that position. ‘You’ll like it Becks, I promise’ she was so shocked she moved too fast and knocked her head against the wall. Aside from the little painful bump on her head, she decided he was right. It was great that he could touch her clit. She also realised that she was really into him called her by a nickname that wasn’t Bunch. Yet another turn on she never knew she had until him. 

He used his hand to pull her even closer. Placing a kiss to her forehead he breathed in deeply. ‘Mmmm sleepy sex?’ he whispered. 

Rebecca didn’t know what he meant, but decided to nod anyway and see where he was going with this. 

Sighing Greg slid his hand from the curve of her hip, under her leg and towards her clit. 

‘How are you so wet already?’ 

‘I’ve pretty much been constantly wet for the last ten days if you hadn’t noticed Greg’ she laughed. 

‘Oh I noticed all right, I just thought you might have gotten used to me by now’ there was a tone in his voice she couldn’t quite place. 

Rolling her head back she looked at his face, the light was dim so she couldn’t make out his features very clearly but she could see the small smile that pulled the corners of his mouth up just so.

‘I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to you Greg’.

They leaned towards each at the same time, their movements natural and easy as their lips came together in a sweet kiss. 

Sliding his hand from between her legs, Greg pushed her a little further up the bed and positioned himself. Pushing gently he aligned their bodies so he was fully sheathed inside her. 

They rocked together slowly, kissing softly. Greg began tracing feather light touches down her spine. Up and down. Up and down. His fingers drawing patterns that were almost agonising. When he grazed the top of her ass she thought she would faint at the pleasure, her shivers becoming stronger with each movement.  
This was new, they had spent ten days having sex, but nothing compared to what they were doing now. It wasn’t the most adventurous position or the most dexterous but it was unbearably sweet and romantic and downright erotic. 

As Rebecca’s involuntary shivers became stronger so did the force of their movement. Their kisses became more breathless and Greg grabbed her hip to control his thrusts. She knew she was close, throwing her head back Rebecca allowed herself to give over to the pure pleasure of sensation. When she felt Greg’s mouth over the pulse point on her neck she came suddenly, almost violently. Her body an explosion of shudders and white hot pleasure. She was so overcome she couldn't even make sound, her head filled with white noise and the necessity for air becoming secondary to everything else she was feeling. 

‘Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...’ she could hear Greg’s voice breaking though the haze in her mind. He was still thrusting into her but given the erraticness of his movements she knew he was seconds from coming. Moving her mouth towards his ear she whispered ‘Come for me baby’ before tugging his earlobe with her teeth. Almost instantly he grabbed her ass and pumped into her. 

‘Oh my god’ his voice was strangled and desperate as the force of his orgasm hit and subsided.

‘Breath, Greg’ Rebecca, was on the verge of tears herself. She had never experienced anything like that before. Not with any lover. It was transcendent. 

They lay in the stillness for a long moment, their breathing slowing and their bodies completely exhausted. 

‘What was that?’ she whispered tentatively. She knew the answer. She just wasn’t sure if he did, or if he’d acknowledge it.

‘I think you know what it was Beck’s. What it is.’ Grazing his lips against hers he murmured ‘What it could be’. 

Rebecca didn’t think she could ever feel more at ease than she did at that minute. Every part of her body was warm and satiated; she had no desire to move, to go clean herself up, all she wanted to do was bask in the warmth of the afterglow. To lie here with Greg in perfect stillness.

Their breathing was almost completely in sync, becoming shallow and drowsy when Greg spoke again.

‘The answer to your question Becks’ ... I think we’re falling in love.’


End file.
